


Bathroom

by applejuiice



Category: Banana Bus Squad
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-26
Updated: 2016-01-26
Packaged: 2018-05-16 10:15:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5824675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/applejuiice/pseuds/applejuiice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Delirious gets a little overwhelmed when he was invited to Evan's house.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bathroom

Delirious wiped at his face. He was safe in the bathroom, despite not closing the door. He just wanted to get out of the room. Without any explanation, Evan had called him out. He yelled, "wow! look at how Delirious does this! Does that!". Coming to this party was was a mistake, and Delirious was quick to assume that.

He ran to the bathroom with watering eyes. He didn't know what else to do. He fakely laughed along with Marcel, Craig, and Brock whenever Evan pointed out something about him. But then again, it was fake. They didn't know the difference. Upstairs, Jonathan went into the bathroom. He could hear the guys downstairs, laughing. He was temporarily safe.

Why would Delirious care what Evan says anyways? They were friends. They can joke around without a problem, as it always has been. But for some reason, today was different. They were face to face, not behind a screen for the first time.

Jonathan's vision became fuzzy as more water formed in his blue eyes. He didn't refuse this time. He only stared at his reflection closely watching his tears slowly slide down his face. They slid to his cheeks, down to his chin in careful streams.

Delirious pressed his lips into a thin line. His eyes squinted at himself in the mirror. Why was he here? Why did he agree to come all this way just to be made fun of? He began to bicker at himself. He swore in his head that he'll no longer agree to visit Evan anymore. He had enough of this for the rest of his life.

Delirious sniffled. He wiped his eyes with one quick sob, then turned to the door to leave. Just as he was about to move, he was scared half to death by seeing Tyler.

Jonathan hoped to God he didn't look like he was crying.

But thinking of that, a question was raised.

He asked gently, "H-How long have you been standing there?"

Wildcat had his arms crossed. He almost looked disappointed, but there was a slim chance that was the occasion. Tyler looked away awkwardly. His voice was smooth.

"Long enough."

Jonathan frowned, "Oh."

Both of them knew "long enough" was long enough to tell Delirious was sobbing. For some reason, Delirious thought, Tyler just didn't say anything while he was standing there. He just kept quite.

The opposite of what you should do when a friend was in need.

Delirious wiped his eyes one last time. There was no reason to hide it now.

"I want to go home." His voice quivered. It made Tyler wince.

"I can tell."

"I should've stayed home. All of this was a stupid mistake. I just...I wanted..." He couldn't finish. He trailed off with a dismissive look.

Tyler came into the bathroom and quietly shuts the door. Delirious raised a brow without a sound. Wildcat sighs.

"I honestly don't know why you came either. I mean...you didn't like showing your face. I thought you would have kept it that way. Instead, you came here. You stepped out of your comfort zone, hoping it'll be okay. But...you were just reminded of why you hid your face in the first place."

All at once, Delirious felt some sort of liking to Tyler. Neither of them felt attached in that way since they've met a long time ago. Tyler just changed it.

Delirious gives another fake smile, "Right...like you know so much in this. Everyone loves you."

Wildcat scoffed, "Pfft. Yeah right. If there was anyone that the crew could pick as their favorite, it's definitely you. Without a shadow of a doubt." He quickly added, "And they didn't even see your face until tonight."

Delirious hesitated. He had a feeling Tyler was sort of lying, but right now, there was no need to lie.

"It's funny," Jon sniffled, "you're my favorite."

Wildcat lit up, no longer speaking softly. "Seriously?"

Jonathan nodded quickly like a child, "Well, duh! You always make me laugh. Don't you hear me laughing at every joke you say?"

Tyler shrugged, a confused but amazed look on his face. "No...not really."

Delirious brushed over the fact that Wildcat always ignored him whenever they were together. He laughed softly, "I do. I really fuckin' do."

The taller male grins, "That...that makes me happy. You have no idea how accomplished I feel."

Delirious stopped smiling, "Why?" He still thought he was nothing special.

"Well," Tyler rested a heavy hand on Jonathan's cheek. His face was small and cheeky and just full of happiness. Tyler reminded himself that this was the man behind the voice, behind that laugh. "I...I honestly think Evan's a bitch to you sometimes. And you need someone better. Like me. I'm fucking excellent."

Delirious snorted, lightly leaning his head into Tyler's comforting hand.

Wildcat paused, the took a deep breath.

"So, let's just leave this shitty house and go have a beer or something. Let's go get drunk and make out with each other "

That was a sincere joke, but Jonathan nodded, barely whispering a yes.


End file.
